


Inside Your Mind

by goodoldfashionedloverboy



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodoldfashionedloverboy/pseuds/goodoldfashionedloverboy
Summary: A quick glimpse into the nighttime ritual happening at the Chagny home - the poor Vicomtesse dreaming again of the opera ghost.
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Inside Your Mind

Christine sat upright, her chest heaving and her hair falling about her face. That face - that evil, hideous face - had bothered her in her dreams yet again. What did she have to do to rid herself from it? What did she have to do in order to forget it? It had been over a year since it had all transpired, and she had married Raoul within that time. Why had the Ghost continued to haunt her? A small sob escaped her lips as she hid her face in her hands, trying to muffle it in order to keep Raoul asleep.

It was all for naught, though, as Raoul turned over at the disturbance, looking up through exhausted eyes. “Christine?” He muttered sleepily, propping himself up with one arm. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing... I promise,” she whispered, wiping the tears away with a small smile. “Just a bit of a nightmare, I’ll be alright.” She reached over and brushed some of his long hair from his face, sighing a bit as she looked at how tired he was. She must get better at trying not to wake him.

“Let me get you a drink,” he said with a small nod, kissing her hand when it got close enough to his mouth. “Maybe something will do you good.” So he got up and got her water from a pitcher the servant had brought up earlier. He brought the glass back over and sat near her on her side of the bed, watching her carefully as she downed the glass in one long gulp. “Was it the same dream?”

All she could muster was a small nod. Raoul knew the dream she had - one of him tied, not knowing if they’d get him out, if he’d survive, if she had to marry the Phantom —

“Christine?” Raoul murmured, rubbing Christine’s arm, which erupted in goose bumps. “You’re safe, he isn’t here.”

Her skin stayed cold, though, and she sighed. The whole predicament weighed so heavily on her. She was young - she was still only 19. Raoul was older, he was strong and resilient. He wouldn’t be as terrified as her - and why would he be? He had not been so strung along by the man for so long. She leaned forward so her head rested on his chest. They were married, so modesty was less of a concern now, so she simply put her face on his bare chest, not worrying too much. It was nice to just feel his warmth, smell what soap he used... It seemed to ground her. Raoul was here, he was safe. His arms went around her and rubbed her back, warming her up against the cold silk of her nightgown. “Thank you,” she mumbled.

“You’re alright... here,” he said, laying her down and moving back to his side of the bed, “come lay here with me.” He laid her on his chest, pulling the blankets up over them.

“I don’t want to sleep yet... Is it alright if I just lay awake a while?”

He looked at her with a sad expression and ran a finger over her cheek. “Of course... We should go for a ride tomorrow. Go into town and have a day out. Maybe that would lift your spirits a bit?”

“As long as you promise not to spend too much in the process,” she quipped, a small smile forming.

“I promised your father when I was young that I would keep you happy,” he said with a joking tone, poking her ribs playfully. “You like being spoiled more than you admit.”

Her body lurched a bit at the pokes, letting a small laugh out. “You needn’t be nasty,” she said, swatting his hand away. “I think a day out would really do me well. We can have a meal at a nice cafe, maybe.”

It was like the pealing of bells, he thought, as Christine was laughing. And it was truly wonderful. Nights were difficult for her, and he felt horrible for that. He always tried his best to stay awake until after she had fallen asleep. It did not always work, like tonight. “We definitely can. We can do whatever you would like, all day,” he said, his hand retuning to run across her cheek. “Come here, let’s get some sleep.”

Christine nodded, cuddling up to him. She looked up and grabbed hold of his chin, moving his head so she could kiss him. In public it was rude to be seen being this affectionate, so she enjoyed doing it whenever she could. “Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he said, cuddling her close before closing his eyes to drift back off to sleep.

And after a while, so did Christine, dreams of a holiday out with him swirling about her pretty head.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you’re on twitter, you can follow me @brians_curls!


End file.
